Broken
by randombitsofnothing
Summary: I'm broken like a record. I sing the same old song. I'm broken like the heart of a man that's run away from love too long. Girl, what about you. What about you girl? Song fic/One Shot. House/Cameron, like there is any other. ;


A/N: I was looking through the M rated Hameron stories, (they are my favorite), and I noticed that while there are a shit load of AWESOME multi-chapter stories and a shit load of AWESOME one shots filled with smut, I think that there are not enough of them. I mean there are some damn good ones but I am too addicted to this site and know pretty much all of them by heart, so consider this my effort at keeping myself occupied when not at work or school because I can't seem to think of anything for my other stories…hopefully writing a bunch of SMUTTY Hameron fics will give me some inspiration for my other stories. I challenge all Hameron smut writers everywhere to contribute, because when you need a good one shot smutty Hameron, there should be a variety to choose from...I as a reader would appreciate it as would a lot of readers, I think anyway.

Disclaimer: Don't own the show.

Song Disclaimer: Broken by Everlast. Does not belong to me but the song is FUCKING AWESOME!

A full moon hung high in the night sky, an array of misty gray clouds attempting to cover it yet unable to stop the rays of light from penetrating onto the city of Princeton. Her breath came out in rapid puffs before her as she began her walk out the doors of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital towards the underground parking area, her steps as swift as the breaths she was taking.

Reaching into her purse to grab her keys, she walked to the door of her car and quickly unlocked it and jumped in, throwing her possessions into the seat beside her and starting the ignition, turning the heat on full blast. A yelp of surprise escaped her throat when her seat gave out from under her and she was on her back, staring into an ocean of blue. "How the hell did you-" She was unable to finish her question as she watched his lips make their descent to hers, his shoulders covering her upper torso as he kissed her.

Smiling against his lips she melted into it, bringing her hands up to run them through his hair as his tongue invaded her mouth, sweetly brushing against hers and causing her to emit a low moan. His right hand snaked up her torso to her neck before lightly brushing his fingertips down her cheeks before bringing it back to her neck to lift her head closer to him. Her hands mimicked his motions, pulling him closer for another flick of the tongue before fisting her hands in his hair to gently pull him off of her, biting his bottom lip in appreciation as she did so.

The smile on her face was mimicked on his as he brought his hand yet again to her cheeks, leaning down to place another soft kiss on her lips. "How did you get into my locked car?" She asked when he pulled away, his face hovering above hers as he began to place soft kisses on her cheeks, nose, and lips.

"Does it really matter?" He asked her, brushing his fingers through her hair.

"No." She replied after a moment. "We agreed to nothing at work though." She reminded him.

"We're in the parking garage." He sarcastically replied. "I don't think that it constitutes as at work."

"We set up these rules for a reason, remember last week when Foreman almost walked in on us?"

"I do. I also remember that after he left you were even more turned on."

"I was not!" She exclaimed, sounding almost indignant.

"Of course not." He replied, shushing her reply by pressing his lips to hers once again, the heat of his body along with the heat circulating from her car soon became too much and they mutually pulled away, their breathing labored.

"So what are your plans for this evening?" She asked casually.

"Seeing as it's almost midnight, I was going to go home and catch up on some sleep, I haven't had a good night's sleep in almost a month."

"Now would be a good time to catch up on that sleep." She subtly told him, her eyebrows arched as she attempted to drive the point across without actually voicing it.

"It's the twenty-fifth already?" He asked, looking down to his watch and looking back up to her. "Bummer."

"We both need rest." She told him.

"I know I do." He groaned, leaning down and placing one more kiss on her lips before moving to exit the car. Sighing she pulled her seat back up and put the car into gear. She jumped and yelped when she saw a figure next to her window and she sighed in relief to see that it was him again, motioning for her to roll her window down. Pressing the button cold air hit her face and she watched as he leaned in, his arms moving to rest on the seal of the window. "You know you could always come to my place…ya know, and sleep."

"It's getting late." She informed him.

"You still have clothes there and you could even sleep in since you were on call tonight."

"I don't know…." She replied, biting her lip as she contemplated his offer.

"I can assure you that your boss won't care." He told her, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Ok, but under one condition." She agreed.

"Name it."

"No teasing me, it's going to be hard enough lying next to you knowing that we can't….well, you know…only sleep."

"You drive a hard bargain, but I think I can contain myself." He told her.

"Alright then, I will see you there."

"That you will." He told her, pushing himself off her car and beginning the short walk to the Corvette. Sighing to herself she glanced in her rear view mirror to see him flash his lights at her, signaling or her to go first. Biting back the smile that threatened to emerge she pressed the gas and began the short drive to his town house, the last month slowly replaying itself in her mind, beginning with the first night they had slept together.

The week had been hellacious, they had had a patient and as usual he was being an ass. Sleepless nights spent in the lab and in the conference room had them all at wits end, especially her, with all the snide comments that he had sent her way. This was no different than any other case, he had always shot her sarcastic little comments, but he had chosen her as his target three to one over _both_ Chase and Foreman and she knew that she was going to break. It was the night they diagnosed him, when she was running labs for a white blood cell count that she had snapped.

She smirked now when she thought about it, his chest pressed fully against her back as he looked over her shoulder, his gravelly voice in her ear when he told her that the patient had been diagnosed over an hour ago with some bone degeneration disease, the name of which she couldn't even recall because she had been so mad.

"_You let me stay down here running this damn blood work for an hour before thinking to tell me that he had been diagnosed!" She had shouted, standing and turning to him, surprised that he had not taken a step back away from her, effectively pinning her between the counter and his chest. _

"_I thought that Chase would have come and told you." He smirked back._

"_I told you that I was high!" Cameron replied, fuming. "What the hell business of yours is it anyway, yes, I got high THREE months ago and slept with him. Whop-dee fucking do."_

"_Tsk…tsk…such language from someone so small." He chided, looking down on her and affectively making her feel smaller than she already felt only in stocking feet._

"_Don't talk to me about my language House, I'm going home."_

"_I'm sure he's waiting on you." He replied, stepping back and watching as she placed her heels back on her feet. _

"_Jealous?"_

"_Of the Brit? Hell to the no." He growled. A coy smile appeared on her lips as she looked to him. _

"_The way you've been throwing it back at me for the past three months would debunk that statement. Chase and I have gotten over that, hell Foreman's gotten over it. You, however…" She trailed, stepping up to him until he was backed against the opposite counter, her hand coming up to trail down his t-shirt clad chest. "Can't seem to. Why is that Dr. House?"_

"_You obviously haven't had a proper night's sleep, you're delusional." He told her, grabbing her by her forearms as her hands threatened to snake up his chest. "Better not start what you can't stop."_

"_I can start it, and I can stop it, it's called will power House. You obviously have a lot of it because I have all but shown up naked at your front door and you still won't fuck me. Remedy me this though Doctor, which is more of a challenge, to resist something that you want and could have or to have it and it be nothing more than convenient?"_

"_Who said that I wanted it?" He asked her, his voice deeper than she had ever heard it._

"_You did." She smiled, licking her lips and taking a swift glance down to the tent that had formed in his pants due to their proximity. _

"_I like challenges." He reminded her. _

"_So do I." She informed him,, removing her arms from his grasp and walking away. _

She had been home no more than ten minutes that night when he showed up at her door, his eyes determined and his touch hard. Since that night there had not been a night in which they hadn't had sex, and she had to admit that she was getting the best she had ever had. Both had agreed that it was a matter of convenience, Cameron was at her sexual peak and House was saving a good deal on hookers.

She took a left onto his street and took a glance in her rear view mirror to see that he had been caught at the traffic light. Pulling into a spot in front of his home she killed the ignition and awaited his arrival, her mind working as she thought about him. The sex had never been awkward, their dinners were spent in front of a television, he made himself at home when he was at her apartment and she did the same of his place. Most of their nights were spent at his due to its short distance to the hospital and her early schedule had not been compromised, she had yet to be late to work even though every morning after had been filled with good morning sex.

She was brought out of her thoughts when her door was swung open and she jumped when she felt his hand grasp hers. "What are you waiting for?" He asked as she grabbed her keys and stepped out of her car.

"It's cold, I wasn't going to stand out on your stoop waiting."

"Then I probably shouldn't have ran that red light, I thought you would wait outside."

"You ran the red light?" She laughed as they crossed the street to his door and he pulled his keys out to open it.

"I didn't want you to freeze." He replied.

"I wasn't about to."

"Duly noted."

They stepped into his town house and she immediately began shedding her layers, her shoes kicked off by his door, her keys thrown beside his on the table sitting next to the door. She threw her coat on the back of the couch before moving back to his bedroom, grabbing a change of clothes and heading to his bathroom. When she arrived back to his bedroom door, clad in a pair of his boxers and a tank top he let out a low whistle from the bed.

"How the hell am I supposed to contain myself with you dressed like that?"

"It's simple." She replied, crawling into the bed beside of him and reaching over to turn the lamp off beside of him before placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Just remind yourself that I'm on the rag."

"Kill joy." He muttered into the darkness as she snuggled down beneath the blankets with her back turned to him. His eyes remained open as he stared up at his ceiling, listening to her breaths as they began to slow and deepen before finally turning to her and wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her slightly to him, his arms resting around her. "What the hell is wrong with me?" He whispered to himself, resting his head on the pillow above her, his chin resting on her head. _'I never cuddle.'_ He thought, enjoying the lavender scent of her shampoo. He closed his eyes and sucked in a ragged breath when he felt her move against him. Managing to contain himself, he closed his eyes and attempted to sleep, his thoughts preventing him of it.

When he finally did manage to fall asleep an hour later, the last thought in his mind was that he _had_ to end it.

The alarm clock had yet to sound when her eyes opened against the rays of sunlight that penetrated his bedroom. Stopping herself from stretching her body against him she managed to wriggle away from him and make a mad dash towards the bathroom, the cold floor below her making her trip much shorter than usual. Sighing happily after finishing her business she made her way back into his bedroom, rifling quietly through the top drawer to bring out her clothes, yelping slightly when she heard him let out a soft snore.

Looking over at him she saw that he had replaced her with a pillow, gripping it furiously as the first waves of pain began to hit him before he had the chance to wake up. Gracefully she made her way over to him and placed his bottle of Vicodin from his coat pocket onto his bed side table and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Placing the glass on the table she leaned over to brush her lips lightly against his cheek and run her fingers through his hair, a sweet smile on her lips at the sight of him. Giving him one last look she grabbed her clothes from the top of his dresser and made her way to his bathroom to get ready for work.

The aroma of coffee filled the air when his eyes shot open some two hours later. Wincing as he rolled over onto his side of the bed he immediately grabbed at the pills that were sitting on the table, unthinkingly grabbing the glass of water and downing it along with two pills. Clutching the pillow over him fiercely as the sharp pain dulled to a mere throb he managed to get himself up and limp into his kitchen to pour himself a cup of her coffee.

Gulping at the now warm liquid he sighed as he leaned against he counter, knowing that today would be the last day that he would wake up to this. Finishing what was left of the pot he made his way to the bathroom to shower and prepare himself for the day.

Cameron had been there almost three hours when he walked through the door of the conference room with a heavy limp. Without so much as a glance at his three underlings he made his way into his office and threw himself onto his couch, folding his right leg over his left and placing an arm over his eyes to shield out the sunlight in his office.

"What's that all about?" Chase asked.

"How is it different than any other day?" Foreman retorted, not looking up from his medical journal as Cameron continued her cross word puzzle.

"We haven't had a new case for a month!" He reminded them. "I'm bored."

"Say that a little louder and you'll be covering his clinic hours." Cameron warned him and she and Foreman chuckled.

"Better him than me." Foreman chuckled as Chase made himself a cup of coffee.

"Did I hear someone mention clinic hours?" House asked from the door to the conference room. Three pairs of eyes were immediately upon him as they pondered who he would send away with the name tag he held in his hand. "Cameron, make some coffee. Foreman, I lent you to the ER and…Chase, you get my clinic hours." The tag sailed to Chase's hands from across the room and he watched as his three ducklings looked at one another before lifting themselves from their seats to begin their tasks.

As she replaced the pot into its place she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist, pulling her hard against him and his lips coming down to meet her skin where shoulder met neck. She moaned softly at the contact as his hands snaked beneath her shirt to rest on her taut stomach. Bringing an arm up she placed her hand on his cheek as he bit softly into her creamy flesh. "House." She hissed at the feel, turning in his arms and throwing her arms over his neck as she crushed her lips against his. His mouth opened immediately and granted her entrance which she greedily accepted, brushing her tongue against his unrelentingly as his hands came down to her hips to grind himself against her.

Breaking away a moment later they both gasped for air, his forehead resting against hers, his eyes clamped shut to avoid looking her in the eye. "I hate you." She told him, brushing her lips softly against his once more before releasing the hold she had on his neck as he mumbled something unintelligible. "What did you say?" She asked, bringing her hands to his cheeks and holding them delicately between her hands.

"I said for you to hold on to that feeling." He told her, his eyes finally opening to meet hers, seemingly burning a hole into her soul at the intensity of his look.

"Why would you say that?" She asked, the slightest bit of fear entering her eyes at the words, and he instantly regretted his next words before he had even spoke them.

"We have to end this." He told her.

"I know, I'm on the rag and you know how I get-" A finger came up to still her lips from escaping her mouth and it was as she looked into his eyes now that she realized what he meant. "Why now?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes, threatening to fall.

He shrugged before beginning his reasoning. "You're on your monthly cycle anyway, and we both knew that sex was all we would gain from it…"

"No, you knew that sex was all you were getting from it!" She exclaimed, backing out from his grasp and moving towards the head of the conference room table, her back turned to him.

"Cameron." He began, watching as her shoulders tensed at the sound of her name from his mouth. "You had to know that-"

"That you would be you?" She fumed, spinning back around and walking straight to where he stood, leaning heavily against his cane. "That you would take advantage of my feelings for you for the sex? That you would let it continue for a month for no other reason than to probably save money for hookers?"

"That was never-"

"I really don't want to hear it House." She told him, her voice small as she held up a hand to halt his response. "I knew after that first night that sex would be convenient between us, and it was. It was great, convenient sex. Nothing more, I get it." She informed him, crossing her arms protectively across her chest and sniffling before breaking contact and looking down at her shoes.

"You're hurt." He stated. "I knew this would happen. You-"

"I'm not _hurt_." She spat, letting out an almost evil chuckle as she looked into his eyes. "And this has nothing to do with me, or my weakness to damaged people." She hissed, taking the words right from his mouth. "If anything, I'm glad that it's over. Now that I've had you there is no mystery, I can move on." With one last glance up into his eyes she turned and walked out of the door of the conference room, her steps light and confident until she had stepped onto an empty elevator where she pressed the emergency stop button and allowed herself to cry.

It took everything she had within her to step into the conference room every day for almost a month after he had ended it. Foreman and Chase had both noticed that her coffee did not taste the same and that House was no longer drinking it. Although the two had talked and had an idea of what was going on, House was still overbearing and Cameron was still caring, so they had no reason to get confirmation on their theory.

It had surprised House that she was able to continue on with her work as if nothing had happened between them, seeing her doing so however allowed him to continue on, even though he had not had more than thirty hours sleep in the thirty days since she had last slept in his bed. When he did sleep it was never for more than fifteen minutes at a time, she invaded his dreams, the bitterness in her voice that day and her unscathed demeanor the day of and days after their "break up" haunting his dreams as well as his days and no matter how hard he tried, he could not shake the feel of her body beneath him from his memory. The feel of her finger nails scraping down his back, the cry of his name from her lips, the texture of her lips on his own, so soft and so demanding all at the same time.

He watched her from his office every night as she left, her shoulders slumped and her neck rigid from a hard days work, her eyes always downcast. He had come close to talking to Wilson that first night without her, having drunk an entire fifth of scotch. Wilson would only over analyze the situation, make him feel shittier than he was already and tell him to go back to her. "Damn it." He whispered as he watched her pack up her things again and make her way out the door. Settling himself back into his chair with his legs propped onto his desk he turned on his ipod and settled in for a long night. 

Limping his way into the conference room from his office he made a straight shot to the coffee machine to make himself a cup. Pouring a cup he leaned back against the counter and looked at her while he took the first sip, immediately spitting it back into the cup and making a face. "What the hell?" He said aloud, gaining two curious glances from his male ducklings and a smirk from the female. "What's with the coffee?" He asked, looking directly at her as he tipped the cup over in the sink and rubbed his beard.

"It's coffee." Cameron shrugged, looking back to her notes without another glance.

"That is _not_ coffee…that's the equivalent of shit brewed and put in a cup."

"No one is forcing you to drink it House." Cameron told him before getting up and walking out of the conference room, saying clinic over her shoulder as she exited the room, leaving the three men to look to one another.

"I don't know what you did to her House…." Foreman began. "But you need to fix it."

"What the hell makes you think that I did anything?" House replied.

"That's the first cup of coffee you've had for more than a month and her coffee has tasted like that since you quit drinking it." Chase told him, pointing to the two Styrofoam coffee cups that they had brought in with them that morning.

"Go cover my clinic hours." He told them, beginning to limp heavily back towards his office.

"Which one of us?" Chase asked, watching as House turned back to look at them.

"Both of you just get the hell out." He shouted over his shoulder as he walked back into his office and closed the blinds. The two looked at one another with confused looks on their faces and rose from their seats.

"I'll do two and you can do two." Chase told him, handing over House's name tag.

"I'm not doing any of his hours." Foreman told him as they stepped onto the elevator.

"I'm sure as hell not doing them then." Chase replied. "Lunch?" He asked as they stepped off onto the main floor in the lobby.

"A long lunch." Foreman corrected him as they stepped out of the front doors into the chilly air.

"Sounds good to me."

He wasn't in his office when she entered the conference room at around six that evening to gather her belongings. She peered into his office from her desk to confirm and sighed. He was always there when she left, she felt his eyes on her every evening, burning into her back as she gathered her things, making her whole body tingle in anticipation, her heart screaming for her to go to him, to slap him, to touch him, to spit at him, to scream at him, anything to make her feel better than she did now. There was no closure because he had not allowed himself to become attached.

And yet every evening he had watched her, giving her the slightest inkling of hope that he would change his mind and come back to her. She knew as she looked into his empty office now that he had won the battle with himself…maybe she would be able to sleep more than an hour tonight knowing that there was no hope. The only thing helping her stay together were her evenings, knowing that he watched her, knowing that he was regretting his decision but not being able to do anything about it for fear of looking weaker than she already did….tonight she would sleep.

In the twenty minutes it took her to drive to her apartment she was almost hit three times by seemingly the same vehicle, had run two stop signs, a red light, and if it were not for the fact that she was sobbing she would have had a ticket to show for it. "Men." She said through clenched teeth as she remembered the no nonsense lecture the police officer had given her, thinking she was trying to get out of a ticket. She had finally looked at him and said she had a death in the family and was only trying to get home, and he had let her go. Her gut had clenched at her lie and she was reminded of karma but she thought of her five year old goldfish that had starved to death due to her negligence a week ago and the feeling had subsided, she had loved that fish and had cried when she saw t belly up in its bowl, knowing that it was due to her long nights at the hospital and limited time at home that had caused her to forget about him. She cried when she had flushed him down the toilet, blaming House for the death of a fish whose life expectancy was no more than a year anyway.

As she stepped off the elevator onto the floor of her apartment she thumped heavily down the hall and reached inside her purse for her keys. After fishing them out she managed to open the door and step inside, a gasp of surprise escaping her as the sound of a guitar began filling the room.

_You're the air that I breathe _

_The sun when it breaks through the clouds _

_You're all that I need _

_But I know that you're having some doubts _

_I'm down on my knee _

_I pray you'll stick this out _

_Beggin' you please girl _

_I'm sorry I let you down_

As the song filled the room she noticed that his cane was hanging on what used to be its home when he stayed the night, on the edge of the table where her CD player was located. Attached to it was an envelope and she moved to it, tears filling her eyes as the chorus started up.

_I'm broken like a promise _

_I'm shattered like a dream _

_I'm broken with all my pieces scattered 'round for you to see _

_I'm broken like a record _

_I sing the same old song _

_I'm broken like the heart of a man that's run away from love too long _

_Girl what about you _

_What about you girl _

Bringing a shaky hand to the envelope she carefully opened it, her eyes scanning through to the middle of the page where in his messy scribble he had written,

Turn around.

Bringing a hand up to her mouth in an attempt to cover the cries she wanted to emit she tensed up immediately, feeling his eyes on her as she had so many times before as the second verse began.

_It's so hard to speak _

_I can barely look you in the eye _

_It's so hard to breathe _

_But I know I ain't afraid to die _

_Your breath is so sweet _

_Your kisses could get me high _

_My heart is so weak _

_But your loving could get me by _

Slowly but surely she willed her feet to move and when she finally turned around saw nothing. With a confused look on her face she let her eyes scan the apartment before jerking slightly when she felt his shaky hand take hers. She cast her eyes down on him, on his left knee, his eyes locking with hers in an intense blaze and for a long moment they just stared.

_I'm broken like a promise _

_I'm shattered like a dream _

_I'm broken with all my pieces scattered 'round for you to see _

_I'm broken like a record _

_I sing the same old song _

_I'm broken like the heart of a man that's run away from love too long _

_Girl what about you _

_What about you girl _

His thumb began to trace her hand in an all too familiar gesture as she looked down to him and it took a single tear rolling down her cheek for him to pull her to him, wrapping his arms locking around her waist and holding his head to her stomach as her hands came to rest on his head, running her fingers through his hair as his hands ran themselves across her back. He felt her body begin to shake as she began crying more noticeably and he began to become more than a little nervous, tightening his hold on her as her hands stilled as the last chorus began.

_I'm broken like a promise _

_I'm shattered like a dream _

_I'm broken with all my pieces scattered 'round for you to see _

_I'm broken like a record _

_I sing the same old song _

_I'm broken like the heart of a man that's run away from love too long _

_Girl what about you _

_What about you girl _

_Girl what about you _

_What about you girl _

_Girl what about you _

Bringing her hands to the side of his face she pulled his head back, staring down into his blue eyes as the song ended and began to repeat itself. "You just realize that you never spoke a word and revealed more about yourself than I have ever been able to gather."

He smirked at this and replied. "I don't care about that. Now tell me you love me so I can get up of the floor, this is killing my leg." She looked down at him and twisted her lips, as he had seen her do multiple times when she was contemplating something and he sighed as he awaited her response. Finally a smile spread across her face and she spoke.

"Stand up so I can kiss you." She ordered him. Without any hesitation he stood, towering over her before puling her close and kissing her as if it were the last time he would ever be able to do so. Melting into his kiss she wrapped her arms fiercely around his neck and stood on her tip toes to kiss him back, loving the feel of his tongue as it slipped past her lips and teased her mercilessly.

Pulling back some time later they both gasped for breath and he placed his face into her shoulder, hugging her tightly and lifting her onto her tip toes so that he could shower her face with kisses. "I love you." He told her with each kiss he placed on her face, his beard scratching her face pleasantly. "I haven't gotten more than an hour of sleep a night for the past month." He told her, pulling back to eye her. "I couldn't sleep without you next to me."

"I couldn't sleep either." She revealed, leaning in and placing a sweet kiss on his lips.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, running a rough hand along her cheek before kissing her.

"I am too." She replied against his lips.

"Don't apologize to me." He told her as he pulled away from her. "_I_ was the jackass. _I _ended what we had going on because I got scared. The last night we spent together all I could think about as you were lying next to me in bed was how it felt so normal, how nothing had ever felt better and I felt weak. And because I felt weak I lashed out, at you. I ended what had been the best relationship I have ever had all because I didn't like the idea of needing you. What I realized after I sent you away though was worse. I couldn't _not_ need you. I need you Cameron, I can't sleep without feeling you next to me, for a week I slept on your side of the bed because it still smelt like your damn shampoo…."

"House?" She halted him, placing a finger on his lips to cease his talking. "I love you too." She told him, wrapping her arms back around his neck to kiss him, shrieking when he pulled her up against him and off of the ground, beginning the short trek to her room with her in his arms. "House!" She exclaimed. "Your leg!"

"Don't worry about my damn leg." He hushed her, placing his lips brutally on hers and invading her mouth with his tongue so that she could not say another word as he leaned against the right side of the wall to her bed room. When he felt his knees touch the side of it he threw her onto the bed and covered her almost immediately, running his hands down her body as his right thigh moved between hers and spread her legs, pushing his length down on her, grinning against her lips at the moan that escaped from her mouth.

Clothes became a problem quickly and it took him all of a minute to undress her and himself completely, his hands touching her everywhere, as if he couldn't decide where he wanted to touch her first. He began at her neck, messaging it sweetly as he kissed her sensually and he worked his mouth down along with her hands, biting playfully on her neck as his hand messaged her breasts.

She moaned as she felt his length against her thigh and sighed in frustration when she felt him move down to continue his ministrations. "Fuck the foreplay House, I need you." She hissed, grabbing his cheeks and pulling him back up to her in an eager kiss. At the sound of such language coming from her mouth he felt a tremor of anticipation course throughout his body and it took only a moment for him to push her legs wide and enter her in one long, hard thrust. "Mmmmm…shit House." She moaned, moving her legs so that she could lock her ankles just around his midriff, allowing him to sink even deeper within her.

"Move in with me." He said as he began to thrust forcefully in her.

"What?" She asked, moaning as he pulled back and unlocked her legs, placing one over his shoulder as he pounded into her.

"I have to have you beside me." He told her. "I need to be in you always. Move in with me." He grunted as his thrusts became more frantic. She moaned and fisted her hands in the sheets as he leaned down to take a nipple into his mouth, his stubble scratching wonderfully against the sensitive skin. "Yeah?" He asked when he felt her inner walls begin to clench around him and her nails began digging into his scalp.

"Yes." She moaned as he thrusted painfully into her, once, twice, three times before she came, screaming his given name in both pain and pleasure as her nails dug into his shoulders. Lifting her body to him House grunted in exertion as he pushed against her spasming muscles and three thrusts later came with a shout of her name.

Milking both of their orgasms out with small, slow thrusts he collapsed onto her, his face digging into her neck as her legs locked once again around his back, refusing to let him move as they tried to catch their breaths. Some time later he lifted himself on top of her and kissed her gently, enjoying the smile that reached her eyes as well as her mouth as he did so.

"I love you." He whispered, running his fingers gently along either side of her face.

"I love you too." She replied, letting him withdraw from her, both with a groan on their lips as he rolled over next to her and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms protectively around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder as they both closed their eyes, sleep over taking them.

_What about you girl? _

_What about you girl? _

A/N: This is a long song/one shot that I could not help but begin write immediately after I heard the song. Thank you for reading, and please review.


End file.
